Story of Us
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: Sakura tak menyangka kalau dia menyukai Novel itu, sungguh mirip dengan kisah yang dia punya.


Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini adalah real milik saya ®

Saya hanya penggemar dan suka dengan karyanya,

OneShoot

Warning : bahasa sesuka saya,Typo bertebaran, kemungkinan OOC dan keanehan lainnya

Happy Reading

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, anak bungsu dari pasangan Mebuki dan Kizashi dan adik dari Haruno Sasori. Berusia 16 Tahun sedang duduk di bangku SMA, kelas IX, eh iya, aku juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe milik temanku TenTen, gadis blasteran China yang sangat tomboy. Dia adalah salah satu sahabatku selain Ino dan Hinata, eh dan juga Temari si sulung Sabaku. Bukannya ayah dan ibu tidak sanggup menghidupi keperluanku, tapi aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan mengisi waktu luangku selain sekolah dan ekskul. Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil diantara keluargaku mengenai masalah kerja paruh waktu itu,ayah memaksa agar aku bekerja di kantornya hitung-hitung magang, namun akhirnya tetaplah aku yang menang. Yey..

Pukul 14.30 oh tidak, sekarang aku telat. Huh pasti Tenten akan marah besar. Kami memang sahabatan namun kami harus professional, menempatkan hal pada situasinya. Di tempat kerja Tenten adalah Bosku dan di luar dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku yang lain juga bekerja paruh waktu, contohnya saja Hinata dan Temari yang bekerja di kantor ayahnya sendiri, Ino bekerja di toko bunganya yang sengaja di modali oleh ayahnya sendiri. Aku naik sepeda menuju café Tenten yang di beri nama SkyLine, 15 menit dari rumah aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku.

" Kau telat, Nona " sapa Tenten dari meja kasir.

"Gomen Ten, hehe" aku cuma nyengir menanggapi teguran dari Bosku itu. Lalu aku langsung melesat ke belakang guna mengganti pakaian kerja.

Ntahlah aku nyaman begini, bekerja di café ini, kalau ada waktu luang kami berlima akan berkumpul di meja sudut yang memang disediakan oleh Tenten untuk kami. Biasanya kalau bosan dirumah dan tidak ada shift aku juga sering nongkrong disini sambil membaca Novel dari penulis dengan inisial U-N, Entah siapa nama panjangnya aku tidak tahu sampai saat ini, teman temanku yang lain juga menggemari karyanya yang menurut kami ceritanya adalah cerita yang remaja sekali.

Kalian tau, diantara kami hanya aku saja yang tidak punya pacar , menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku tidak harus bertengkar seperti mereka kalau bertengkar dan bisa badmood seharian. Dan disitulah, diantara kami harus ada yang menjadi MoodBooster untuk yang galau. Ah, kapan aku terakhir galau ? hm, 3 tahun yang lalu hahaha.

Aku beritahu kalian rahasia sedikit, aku pernah pacaran dengan sahabat kecilku tapi itu dulu sebelum kami pisah, ntahlah, mungkin itu adalah cinta monyet yang orang-orang katakan. Kami putus karena dia akan pindah ke Suna, dan aku lost Contact dengan dia sampai saat ini. Aku dengar kabar dia sudah memiliki pacar lagi, aku pun mencoba demikian, mencari pacar baru. Namun nihil, aku masih mencintai dia, dan sahabat-sahabatku mengetahui hal ini dan mereka menyerah mencoba menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki yang menurut mereka klop denganku, ayolah ini masalah hati, kan?

"Sakura,kau tau U-N sudah mengeluarkan Novel terbarunya lho" ujar Tenten kepadaku yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Benarkah ? kapan kita pergi ke toko buku, Tenten-chan ?" Tanyaku antusias.

"berapa jam lagi shiftmu habis Sakura-chan?" Tanya Tenten tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Menyebalkan.

" 3..2..1 ,yap sudah habis Ten" kataku sambil menghitung mundur detik dari jam yang ada di pergelanganku.

"Ok, kita pergi sekarang, kau di gantikan oleh Kiba dan kita pergi dengan mobilku, kau cepat ganti bajumu Sakura" masih dengan nada menyebalkan dari bibirnya dan Tenten langsung berlalu,mungkin ganti baju juga. Oh, beginilah dia kalau bertengkar dengan Neji semuanya akan kena imbasnya.

Kami menaiki mobil BMW Tenten menuju toko buku favorit kami, memang disini adalah toko buku paling up to date mengenai buku best seller dan paling lengkap, itu pun kalau belum diburu oleh para hunter buku kan?.

-Di toko buku

Kami berpencar mengincar buku yang kami inginkan setelah mengambil buku karya U-N terbitan terbaru yang berjudul " Kau dan Masa Laluku" ah dari judulnya saja aku sudah ingin membacanya dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tapi nanti saja kalau sudah sampai dirumah. Aku mengganggu Tenten yang sibuk mencari judul buku tentang bela diri, aku menyodorkan sebuah buku bertuliskan "Cara Anti Galau", dan seketika aku mendapat tatapan –apa kau ingin mati- dari nona satu ini, aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresinya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan huntingan buku, Tenten mengantarkanku pulang dan sepedaku akan di titipkan di café. Huh dasar Tenten.

\- at Haruno's House

Usai makan malam dengan keluarga tercintaku pastinya, aku langsung melesat ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tumben buru-buru, ada apa Imotou ?" Tanya Sasori-Nii yang melihatku menaiki tangga,

" hm, aku beli Novel baru, dan aku ingin membacanya Sasori-Nii" ujarku cepat.

" ingat jangan lupa, jangan sambil tiduran bacanya, dan jangan lupa pakai kacamata bacamu, nanti matamu rusak Sakura" nasehat Sasori.

"siap baka-Aniki" aku langsung berlari ke kamar, takut- takut Sasori akan langsung meledak karena aku mengatainya

Buka pintu. Masuk. Kunci pintu. Dan siap tenggelam dalam buku.

Aku melihat ponselku berkedip-kedip disebelah Novel baruku yang ada diatas meja belajarku. Terlihat panggilan dari My Ino-Pig, pasti dia ingin menanyakan Novel. Aku mengangkatnya.

" Sakuraa.." terdengar teriakan dari seberang sana, Oh telinga kesayanganku,bersabarlah.

" Hn, ada apa, Pig ?" jawabku sambil menirukan trademark laki-laki dingin yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini.

" kau tau Novel U-N itu –" cepat-cepat aku potong pembicaraan Ino yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah berakhir ini.

" Aku dan Tenten sudah memilikinya Pig, kalau kau mau pinjamlah kalau aku atau pun Tenten sudah selesai membacanya, Okee, Jaa Nee " aku buru-buru mematikan telpon Ino dan me-nonaktifkan ponselku, aku yakin Ino pasti sangat kesal atas kelakuan saat ini, terserahlah apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah besok.

Kata-kata Sasori-Nii tadi membuatku ingat dia, selalu menyuruhku agar tidak membaca sambil tidur karena itu akan merusak mata, perhatian kecil dari sifatnya yang dingin. Aku rindu dia, ah ayolah dia suka memiliki kekasih Sakura, apa yang kau harapkan lagi, bahkan kau tidak pernah komunikasi dengannya selama 3 tahun belakangan kan ? Entahlah.

Aku membuka setiap lembaran dari Novel bersampulkan biru tua itu, selalu berwarna biru, apa U-N menyukai warna itu ? ah ada ada saja. Ceritanya sungguh sangat menarik, seperti masa laluku, cerita cinta monyet seorang laki-laki yang tak lagi mendengar kabar dari pacarnya selama bertahun-tahun, laki-laki dalam cerita itu sengaja tidak mengabari pacarnya agar dia mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada sang kekasih hati. Beda, ceritanya tidak sama denganku. Kalau dia kan sudah menjadi mantanku, bukan pacar lagi. Huh.

Ini yang aku suka dari Novel U-N ini, selalu terselip kata-kata yang indah namun nyess langsung nusuk ke jantung.

" Harusnya cinta itu sederhana, seperti kau yang ingin memiliki permen Kapas tanpa kau tau dulu bagaimana rasanya"

"

"Yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu, terserah bagaimana kau sekarang dan siapa yang kau cintai "

Ah, mungkin Quotes yang kedua menggambarkan sangat aku sekali, huh dasar. U-N memang bias bikin pembaca tersentuh dengan goresan hasil pemikirannya.

Tidak terasa aku sudah menamatkan Novel berhalamankan 240 itu selama 8 jam,ah sudah jam 4 pagi rupa nya, setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk tidur sebelum aku siap-siap kesekolah.

-SKIP-

At Konoha International High School

Aku datang kesekolah setelah di jemput Tenten dengan mobilnya tadi pagi, keadaan Tenten kurang lebih sama mengenaskannya denganku, lihatlah kami, mata sembab karena kurang tidur, pucat dan lemas. Ah, memang lah. Kami berjalan dari parkiran menuju kelas kami yang letaknya 50 meter dari parkiran sekolah. Kami melihat Ino,Hinata dan Temari sudah berkumpul di depan meja tempat dudukku, aku sudah tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku dan Tenten langsung menyodorkan Novel itu, ternyata langsung disambar oleh Ino dan Temari.

" ah , Hinata aku dulu yang baca yaa " rengek Ino kepada Hinata.

" Ti-dak apa-apa Ino-chan, aku sudah baca kok" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh sahabatku yang pemalu.

" benarkah ?" kata Tenten penasaran,

''iiyaa, aku sudah membacanya, tapi aku rasa ceritanya sangat mirip dengan kisah Sakura-chan, baik itu buku pertama ataupun buku yang sekarang ini,sepertinya ini buku trilogy " cakap Hinata sambil memandang ke arahku.

' aku pikir hanya aku saja yang merasakan nya' pikirku

"ah, kebetulan mungkin itu Hinata-chan" sambungku, mana ada yang mau menuliskan kisah piluku itu, siapa pula yang peduli.

-2 minggu kemudian

Aku tetap bekerja seperti biasa, aku melihat ada 3 orang yang masuk ke café, langsung saja aku menanyakan pesanan mereka, eh tunggu dulu—laki-laki dengan rambut pirang,laki-laki dengan rambut panjang coklat yang aku tau itu adalah pacar pemilik café ini dan yang satu lagi, laki-laki dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas seperti bokong ayam.

"Naruto-kun,Neji dan Sasuke " kataku kaget melihat cowok cool itu.

"Hei Sakura-chan sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, hampir 2 tahun" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya, Naruto juga merupakan sahabat kecilku dan pindah ke Suna 2 tahun lalu, dia pacaran jarak jauh dengan Hinata.

" eh, i—iya Naruto" jawabku gagap seperti pacarnya.

'kenapa jantungku? Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu Sasuke'. Aku melihat Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah datarnya dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika tak sengaja berserobok dengan Onyx yang mempesona itu.

"Sakura setelah kau mengantarkan pesanan kami, duduklah bersama kami, aku sudah menghubungi yang lainnya, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang,kita anggap ini reunian kecil" kali ini Neji yang berbicara. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu ke belakang mengurus pesanan mereka. Setelah itu aku keluar dengan membawa pesanan mereka tadi, aku sudah melihat ada Ino-Sai,Naruto-Hinata,Bosku—maksudku Tenten—Neji,Shikamaru-Temari dan Sasuke. Memang benar kata Neji, ini sebuah Reuni diantara kami.

"Sakura,kami punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

" Untukku?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan kemudian menatap teman-temanku itu, mereka hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"keluarkanlah, Sasuke" suruh Neji di sebelah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang nya. Sebuah Novel karya U-N yang berjudul "Aku Kembali, Maukah Kau Berbahagia Denganku ?". Sungguh aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku, bagaimana mungkin Novel yang belum ada di toko buku mana pun sudah ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku kepada mereka.

" kau tau Sakura, ternyata U-N adalah teman kita ini, Uzumaki Naruto, ternyata selama dua tahun ini dia sibuk menulis selain sekolah" sambar Tenten menjawab kekagetanku tadi.

"benarkah itu Naruto?" tanyaku lagi.

" iya, Sakura-chan, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, memang aku penulisnya dibantu oleh Neji sebagai Editing, Sai yang membuat sampul, Shikamaru yang mengurus penerbitannya, dan Cuma Hinata yang mengetahui aku penulisnya diantara kalian" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Aku memandang kearah Hinata meminta penjelasan " a—nno , Gomen Sakura-chan" Hinata merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah tak apa" jawabku singkat guna menghilangkan rassa khawatir sahabatku itu.

" kalau kalian memang bekerja sama semua, lalu apa yang kau kerjakan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang tak kalah penasarannya denganku.

" Hn? Aku di bagian—" katanya terpotong sambil melihat ke arahku, aku gugup setengah mati, Oh Tuhan, lama-lama jantungku akan keluar dari dadaku rasanya.

" Temee, bagian yang punya cerita, dengan kata lain cerita dalam Novel itu adalah Kisah Sasuke" sambung Naruto.

"Oi..oi jadi tokoh perempuannya itu adalah Sakura?" kali ini Temari yang penasaran.

" kalau Sakura mau menjadi tokoh wanitanya , kenapa tidak ?" jawab Sasuke singkat

"tidak mungkin, Sasuke kan sudah punya pacar" jawabku sekenanya.

"darimana kau tau, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, Onyxnya menatapku lekat.

" aku melihat di timeline Twitter, ada gadis yang bernama Karin mengaku menjadi pacarmu" lagi-lagi aku menjawab seadanya.

"Cih, kau percaya itu?" balik Sasuke bertanya kepadaku.

"Maybe, toh aku tak pernah tau bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kita berpisah" kataku lagi.

"kau tidak membaca Novel Naruto seri kedua? Aku sedang menetapkan hatiku Sakura, nyatanya aku sudah mendapat jawabannya, disinilah jawabannya" Jelas Sasuke sambil menyodorkan Novel tadi,

" jadi apa jawabanmu ?" kata Sasuke lekat.

" apa Uchiha bisa ditolak?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja tidak, tidak pernah ada penolakan untuk Uchiha,Nona Haruno " kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"yasudah kalau begitu, tentu kau tau jawabanku apa, " kataku lagi yang sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke.

" Akhirnya project Novel kita selesai dan berakhir dengan bahagia" kata Shikamaru malas malasan.

" Hehe, tentu siapa dulu tokoh utamanya, Sasuke dan Sakura" kata Naruto semangat.

Yang menjadi topic hanya blushing dengan godaan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian dari diriku, sampai kapanpun itu"

"Aku tak tau kapan aku bisa melupakanmu,mungkin tak akan bisa"

" Harusnya cinta itu sederhana, seperti kau yang ingin memiliki permen Kapas tanpa kau tau dulu bagaimana rasanya"

"Yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu, terserah bagaimana kau sekarang dan siapa yang kau cintai "

==THE END==

Salam Sayang,

-Ayumi-Chan-


End file.
